


Evolution: A Shenny Storyboard

by ANGSWIN



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Art, F/M, Friendship/Love, storyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Sheldon reflects on the evolution of his relationship with Penny.





	Evolution: A Shenny Storyboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetTale4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 "Have Yourself A Merry Little Exchange"  
> 
> 
> I love "The Big Bang Theory" - especially the early seasons. Therefore, I was thrilled when SweetTale4u requested either a Shenny story or aesthetic...so I combined both of those ideas and gave her my version of a storyboard, instead! :)

[](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/)  



End file.
